


A Curse or Blessing?

by daenosaur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, More characters to come, Princess Mercy, Romance, Witch Moira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenosaur/pseuds/daenosaur
Summary: Princess Angela wrongs a witch one day in the forest while tending to her medicinal herbs and from then on, her life is forever changed by a curse...or is it a blessing?





	A Curse or Blessing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt from writing.prompts.s on Intsagram and Tumblr.   
> "A princess accidentally wrongs a witch and is cursed so that no man shall ever love her. Fortunately, the princess is a lesbian and is overjoyed. When the witch finds out her spell backfired she is furious, and goes to confront the princess, except now that shes a little calmer, the princess is super cute? Sparks fly, and not because of a magic spell"

Angela Zeigler, a beautiful woman of thirty-seven years young, is the heiress to the kingdom of Friede. She was born with silky pale skin, locks of gold, and eyes that reflect the color of the sky; many would say she is one of the most gorgeous women alive. Possibly of all time.

Angela has always been boisterous and kind, from always offering assistance to servants in the castle or helping another when injured. From a young age, she found fascination in medicinal practice. The possibility that mixing concoctions of herbs and substances could cure a person of their ailments was positively captivating. With the support of her peers and family, she took her studies seriously all through her life to become one of the top medical engineers in the world. Besides, who wouldn't love a queen that could dissipate the pain and suffering one and their family was experiencing? All she wanted was to make others happy.

In the present day, she spends her days in the forest gathering and cultivating herbs for new medications and potions. Angela is at the center of the large medical boom that Friede was experiencing. Her recipes and creations have brought hundreds of thousands in profit by exporting their medications to neighboring kingdoms and nations; she has earned her self the title of 'Guardian Angel' for saving so many lives.

Today however, something felt off from the moment Angela awoke. She couldn't place a finger on what it was as she wasn't sick, she knew for sure.  A quick look through the castle reassured her that nothing was out of place and everyone was in top shape. She figured that it must be exhaustion from the long and grueling explanation she had given to the Friede Medicinal Council the previous day on her current project. She was working on a potion that could help ease and possibly diminish scarring from a healing wound. It had taken far more of her day than she'd have liked, leaving her little time to tend to her herbal garden.

Heading out fairly early in the day, she prepared herself a small lunch with the intention of staying out well into the evening. Angela took her usual scenic route following a smooth grass path, most likely an unintentional creation of her own feet guiding her through this forest every single day for decades. This was more her home than the castle, she wished she'd never have to leave the forest. After walking a little while longer and mulling over some of her theories, she arrived at the plains where Angela cares for her ingredients better than her own self.

Angela begins by scanning every crop for discrepancies, making sure none were rotting. Those could possibly ruin the rest of their brethren and she would not tolerate losing an entire patch again. That was a horror she never wanted to go through ever again; she still gets chills thinking of the first and only time she let it happen. This was always a lengthy process and it took the large portion of her morning. By the time she had finished her inspection phase, the sun had reached it's near peak in the sky, a sign that it was about time she take a break to enjoy the meal she had brought with her.

Heading to a shady spot near her fields, she sat at the base of a large black oak tree and unpacked her blanket and lunch. She made a lot of progress that day despite having been unable to do anything other than water her prized crops the previous day.

After a few bites of her sandwich, she whips her around after hearing what she believed to be someone else's voice.  A quick look around told her it was probably just the humming of a bird that tricked her. Just as she turned back to delve into her meal, she heard it again. A bit more clear this time, but was definitely a female voice. Very few people come into these woods as it is property of Zeigler family. She had no choice now but to see who might be there.

Angela got up as quietly as possible and crept her way towards the sound. It seemed to be coming from a little bit past her crops and behind the bushes. Angela hid herself behind a tree and peered out from one side, revealing a black cloaked figure hunched over and endlessly reciting some form of hymn or spell. Angela was unsure of whether or not she should talk to said person, but after giving it some thought she decided to reveal herself and give an introduction.

"Excuse me" Angela half whispered as not wanting to break the mysterious one's concentration. She got no response or even acknowledgment out of them. This time, she cleared her throat and a bit louder spoke, "Excuse me, b-but may I have your name ma'am?" If a reaction was what she was looking for, then she sure got what she asked for. The cloaked stranger hastily whipped their head in Angela's direction and immediately jumped up from what they'd been looming over. Angela's icy blue eyes met a mismatched set of scarlet and cobalt blue eyes, the intensity of the other's gaze causing the medic to flinch.

"Who I am is no business of yours," the stranger's voice was stern and direct, she clearly meant what she said. Standing at her full height, she was enough taller that Angela had to lift her gaze to keep eye contact. The woman closed the distance between them so she was practically towering over the blonde. "Now leave, I have business to attend to." Needless to say this only brought Angela's blood to a boil. Who trespasses on private property then tells one of the owners to leave? Who the hell does this woman think she is?

"I was trying to be polite and ask your name, but if that’s how you want to handle this then so be it. My name is Angela Zeigler, heir to the kingdom of Friede and one of the owners as well as caretaker of this forest. You ma'am, are trespassing on my homeland. Now again, what is your name?" She found herself staring right back at those mismatched eyes, ready for a challenge. Less than minute into their encounter and Angela's patience was close to non-existent. The audacity one could have to make such demands while in the wrong baffled her to no end.

"Feisty one aren't you, Angela? Leave me to my business and scram," the tall woman craned her head up with a smirk, her black hood slipping off and revealing short locks of a brilliant orange that shone in the sunlight. The sight caught Angela off-guard and as if on cue, the woman dragged an unbelievably long nail up the princess's neck and firmly grasped her pale chin. Angela was shocked at not only how frigid the woman's hand was, but also the fact that it was purple. It was like being held by ice, but before finishing her thought process, she was cut off as the woman spoke again, "My name is Moira, and if you have any semblance of safety then I suggest you heed my warnings and leave. _Now_ ".

As the last word slipped off her tongue, Moira let go and took a step back. Angela was at a loss for words and stunned at what had just transpired. Not only had this woman demanded she leave her own property, but she put hands on her and that was _not_ something she would let slide.

"How dare you! Vile woman, get off our property and never return!" an angered shout poured from the blonde as she waved the other off in an attempt to quell the fiery rage burning within her. It was then she remembered what the woman had been doing in the first place. She quickly shuffled past the woman back to spot the other had been and to her surprise and confusion, upon the ground there was a glass flask filled with a vibrant purple liquid that seemingly swirled on its own. She bent over and grabbed it, giving it a few swirls in an attempt analyze the substance within.

Moira had realized what the other was doing and in a hostile tone snarled, "Don’t you _dare_ break that! I will make you regret it!" Her mismatched eyes widened in horror as she realized that she'd given the princess the fuel she needed. Moira watched the other lift the flask up above her head and with a smirk, let go of it. Without hesitation, Moira's form faded out of sight and reappeared in front of Angela but just a second too late as the moment she got there, it shattered to pieces on the ground.

Angela stumbled back in bewilderment as the orange-haired woman disappeared only to pop up directly in front of her without ever moving. Upon glancing down at the other, Angela shrieked in horror as she watched the grass begin to sizzle and wilt upon contact with the purple substance. The cloaked woman stood up and grabbed a fistful of Angela's blouse and yanked her close whilst seething with anger.

" _Gan mhaith._ Now you've done it…" Moira's voice trailed off as she thought for a moment on how to proceed. The silence cut short as a devious smirk etched into her pale cheeks and dark shadows swirled on the ground beneath the two women. Moira's eyes glowed as she began to recite something in a language foreign to the young heiress. The shadows stretched to above their heads, still swirling in chaotic patterns as Moira continued, "From this day forward princess, you are cursed so no man will come to love you. Without a man to be your king and bear child, you are rendered a disgrace to your family. _Never_ cross a witch again. I can promise it will be the last thing you ever do, Angela". With those words, the black shadows encased the witch wholly and as they dissipated, so did she. 

Angela fell to the ground and clutched her chest in an attempt to steady her rampant breathing. Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't hear anything else, not even her own thoughts. She sat there quite a while the gears in her head process everything that just happened as her body calmed down.

The sun had begun to set before the princess finally stood up and silently gathered her things before heading back home. She kept her head hung as her mind raced with endless questions. When she arrived home, she quickly bid her greetings to those she came across on the way to her personal quarters. She made sure to reinforce the door as she usually did when she wanted to have some time alone, usually to mull over the formula of a new medication or mix and test another. Today though, she wanted to be left alone for another reason.

Angela unlatched the shudders to the massive window on the opposite wall of the room and sat on its ledge, staring out at the bold, brilliant sunset. A vibrant orange spanned the majority of the sky, a color that Angela would never get out of her head as it would now forever remind her of the one that changed her life. She shut her soft blue eyes and drew in a deep breath before yelling out to the world with the largest smile she believes one could ever have.

"I'm finally free!"

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do at least a second chapter of this, but I haven't written anything in well over a year so please let me know how it was and what I could improve upon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
